


Make it for yourself

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Public peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Charlie makes a new friend in an unusual way.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Series: Fall From Grace [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 15





	Make it for yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with the intention of it being just a Charlie one shot but then I read up on popular Charlie ships and found Charvelle and fell in love and now I'm going to be peppering in this relationship and some very public kinky situations in relation.

Charlie really should have peed before leaving her D&D group. She knew that now but hindsight was 2020 considering she was already halfway home. She could make it, she told herself despite her agonizingly heavy bladder aching with every bump she hit. Her position on the bike wasn't helping either. What she would give to be able to cross her legs or at least press her thighs together.

Finally she was around the corner, her home was within view. She ground her slit down against the seat willing herself to hold on just that much longer.

She pulled into the driveway and hopped off, shifting from leg to leg thankful for finally being able to press them together. As she hustled toward her door she heard barking at the next door over.

"Shoot," she stammered. "Bones."

Okay, she could do this. Just get inside Sam's house, let Bones into the yard, and use Sam's toilet.

She got the first part done relatively smooth, but Bones kept knocking into her making it almost impossible to hold. She shoved a hand between her legs and pressed it to her crotch. The sliding door to the yard was hard to pull but she finally pried it open. But Bones wouldn't go out. He just stood there looking at her. She rolled her eyes and stepped onto the patio, calling him out. Eventually he hopped out the door and ran off into the yard.

"Thank god." Charlie whispered, a little too soon. As she turned to the door a spurt escaped her. It was a fairly long leak and she struggled to regain control.

"No. No. No. Okay. Charlie. You got this." The next step was too much for her tired bladder and it started to give way. She couldn't just stand on her neighbor's patio and wet her pants so she hobbled into the grass, ripped her pants down, and sat in the grass. The warm liquid pooled around her before absorbing into the earth. She could hear the hiss as her stream shot out of her. It felt so good. Nothing felt like this. The relief, the freedom, the grass tickling her.

She collected herself and, after looking around to make sure no one was out next door, stood and pulled her pants back up. She would never say anything about what happened here, or so she thought.

But hearing a sniffle from the door made her whole body burn red. She turned to see Jo standing there, eyes puffy, red nosed. Charlie swallowed hard and tried to speak but her mouth was dry.

"I - I -" she sputtered.

"Don't worry," Jo folded a tissue in her hands. "I won't tell anyone."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Sam told me I could stay the night here. I needed some time alone."

Charlie smiled sympathetically. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Wanna drink about it?" Charlie pulled a bottle of wine from her bag. "I was gonna drink half a bottle, read some fanfic and go to sleep alone."

Jo chuckled, "sure."

Charlie followed Jo into Sam's living room with Bones close behind.

A few hours later the bottle was nearly empty. Jo and Charlie had laughed and cried and talked about relationship issues and bad dates.

"I would say switch to women," Charlie began. "But then it's not always easier."

"Don't think I haven't thought of it. I just never really had any chance… you know."

"If life doesn't give you a chance sometimes you have to make it for yourself."

Charlie turned the bottle upside down trying to nurse the last few drops into her glass. When she looked back Jo was looking at her. She chewed on her bottom lip and moved in close to Charlie.

"What are you doing?"

"Making it for myself."

Then Jo pressed her lips to Charlie's. Her fingers found the red head's hair and played at the nape of her neck.

Charlie pulled Jo onto her lap running her hands the length of the blonde's thighs, then up her sides. She grabbed at Jo's shirt, tugging it over her head. They broke apart momentarily as Jo returned the favor and removed Charlie's shirt. After letting their eyes slide over each other they connected again, this time with more force. Charlie's hands found Jo's bra and unhooked it, letting it fall off her arms, then allowed her hands to explore the girl's body. Jo followed suit, mimicking Charlie's movements since she seemed to outrank Jo in experience. Suddenly Charlie pushed Jo off her then started working on her belt and pants.

Once Jo was completely disrobed Charlie knelt in front of her and ran her tongue along Jo's thigh before moving between her legs.

The feeling of Charlie's tongue on her clit made Jo feel weak in the knees. Was this what she was missing all these years? Jo reached again for Charlie's hair, burying her fingers in it and lightly tugging at some of the strands. Charlie snaked a hand into her own pants and played with herself while her tongue explored Jo. Soon Jo's legs were shaking. A small burst of sweet, warm liquid flooded Charlie's mouth and she knew she'd done her job.

Charlie leaned back on the couch, hand still in her pants stimulating herself. Jo stood for a moment looking at Charlie before decidedly reaching for her pants and removing them. She knelt in front of the couch and tentatively put her mouth over the other girl's mound. Using a combination of licking and sucking based on how much Charlie sounded like she was enjoying it Jo finally got into a decent rhythm. She'd never known a woman could taste so good. And she must have done something right because several small tremors wracked Charlie's body shortly after she started.

Afterward they lay together on the couch, naked and panting.

"Sorry if I wasn't any good," Jo said breathlessly. "I don't have any experience."

"No," Charlie defended. "You were good." And then after a moment, "so… you're a squirter?"

"I - I never have… before. I didn't know I could. Sorry if it was -"

"No. I definitely don't have a problem with it."

"I never knew it could feel so good."

"Well that's what happens when you have mediocre sex with mediocre men."

They both laughed, intertwining their hands.


End file.
